


Olivia and the Mouse

by MirrimBlackfox



Series: Stories set in The Pack Universe [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, PackVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrimBlackfox/pseuds/MirrimBlackfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia decides Iris needs to eat catfood, Iris is very amused by the following events. Oh and there is a Mouse. Set in jaimistoryteller's Universe of The Pack. If you haven't read it you should, it's fun, and will help you understand how on earth this relates to Sherlock... There are no canon characters in this story, and only obscure references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia and the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seeking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777276) by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller). 



> Standard disclaimer applies. Go read jaimistoryteller's The Pack, this is set in that universe. Honestly, you can follow the plot (what there is of it) without it, but it really makes much more sense if you have read it.

Time line note, this is in March 19, 2012; It has been ~ 6 months, since Olivia’s 15th Birthday.

~~~

Olivia pulls the door open against the wind; leading a huge, fluffy, and very reluctant looking cat in on a leash. She aims a look at the cat. _I told you the last time, Iris, if you try to make me eat food I don’t like again. I will switch you over to an all cat food diet. It was your choice to trick me into eating those Brussel-sprouts. Now you get to live with the consequences._ She pushes her hip length black braid back over her shoulder. Glaring down at the cat from her nearly 6ft. of height, she waves a long pale finger at the black tortoiseshell Maine Coon.

Iris looks up pathetically at her person. _But, you needed more vegetables! Anyway if you had been paying attention, you would have known they were Brussel-sprouts before you ate them! You can see the future._ Iris huffed. _Really I was doing you a favor!_

_Oh I knew before I put them in my mouth, but after that kind women had gone to all the trouble of fixing what you assured her was my favorite food. I just had to sit there and eat them. No for this you pay, for this, it is cat food!_ Olivia walks into the small town pet shop heading toward the cat food. _Besides, I have been wanting to visit this pet shop since last week, there is something strange here. It is itching at me like underwear made of carpet wool._

“Anything I can help you with?”  The older blond man behind the counter speaks up in friendly tones as she walks in.

\--He is one of the owners, if not the sole proprietor, kindly, genuinely likes animals, recently widowed.-- Olivia smiles a bit distantly as she processes what his looks, stance, and mannerisms are telling her. “No, thank you. I am just going to browse for a bit.”

The small pet store was crowded with pet supplies, but surprisingly clean. Olivia could smell the scent of the animals in the cages, but wasn’t very strong at all. Very little fear smell too, quite nice as pet stores go, but there was still something wrong. Walking over and picking up a small bag of high quality cat food, she starts reading the label while trying to pin down what is causing her hackles to rise.

After reading several labels, she wanders over towards the actual pets section. Looking at the lizard, frogs, and snakes yields her no further insight. The birds are interesting, the kittens, and puppies, are cute. None of them strike her as odd.

The blond shopkeeper walks over and stands beside her while she is looking at the Ferrets “Maybe if you tell me what you are looking for I could help you find it?” he comments.

She turns briskly to look at him “No, thank you.” She says; taking a step back to put more space between them. “I’ll…” she trails off as she looks into the mouse habitat, a gray mouse with white fluffy cloud patterns in her fur, looks her straight in the eyes, and she has just enough time to think how much she hates this before she … is lost.

Truth and Secrets is a rare ability that falls broadly under the heading of Sight. It is the ability to learn the darkest secret of a person’s heart, their most dearly held wish, and the deepest truth of their soul. It is completely uncontrollable (though it never seems to hit if you are in immediate danger), it normally only reads a person once, and it is instantaneous. It is an academically interesting power, if you don’t have to live with it. Most importantly to this situation though, it doesn’t work on animals.

Olivia lowers the shields on her telepathy, _Hello? Do you need help?_ She asks the mouse.

The mouse jumps dramatically broadcasting distress. _Yes! Please get me out of here! I don’t know what happened I just woke up and was a mouse, I am trapped!_ She says as runs around in a large circle, her mind voice sounding young and fragile. _Please get me out of here before someone buys me and feeds me to their snake!_

Olivia looks over at the shop keeper and smiles charmingly “You know what, it has been a while since I had a pet mouse. That little gray with the cloud patterns looks just perfect! How much for her, and say a bag of mixed seeds and nuts?”

“Oh well, I’m glad you asked. I was hoping to sell her on the pet market. She is a real beauty isn’t she? It would be a shame to see her used as a feeder mouse, now normally a feeder mouse would $2.50.” He leans over to open the tank. “Because of her pretty coloration, and pleasant temperament, I think that $10 would be fair.” The blond man looks slightly guilty. “With the seed blend you wanted, of course.”  The owner reaches in a gently pulls her out of the tank.

The mouse jumps into his hand, _Oh please, once I am human shaped again I will pay you back! I swear!_ Her tone is desperate and scared. She then jumps from his hand into the card board box he was holding.

_Relax, Olivia will get you out of here and then we will see if we can get you back into your human shape._ Iris commentates with a loud purring.

Olivia digs out a ten dollar bill from inside her hip pouch. Truly more then she should have to pay, but dickering about the cost would probably hurt the mouse’s feelings, and really she smelled like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Olivia stiffens then forces herself to relax, as she realizes she couldn’t smell the mouse’s fear until the tank was opened, she also couldn’t empathically detect her fear until she reached out with her telepathy. Something here was even stranger then she thought. Glancing around with her magic sight reveals traces of kinetic power on the cages and tanks.

“Thank you for your business is there anything else I can get for you?” The blond man asks.

She smiles (faux) enthusiastically and opens up her empathy and telepathy towards him “What kind of litter do you use here; I have never been in a pet store that had so little odor from the animals before!”

Iris makes a low coughing noise. _What are you doing Olivia! This is a bad idea._

_Relax Iris, I’ve got this._ Olivia replies in kind. _He isn’t the one who did this; he doesn’t know what is going on here, but I want to know what he does know._

The blond man smiles “Pretty nice isn’t it, my brother-in-law arranged for new tanks with a special ventilation system!” 

During the time it took him to say this; she had trolled his mind for information. His name was _Charley Riane_ , his wife lost a several years long battle with breast cancer only 6 months ago ( _Allison,_ oh how he missed her). Charley’s sister _Marian Riane_ (love baby sister, take care of her) married a man last year, this man _Jeremy Hume_ , (not trusted/missing three days/what are we going to do?) had bought into and saved their family businesses. Which were made up of three stores in the area (the pet shop, bakers, and an antique shop). He and Allison (he missed her like he would miss his left hand) had 3 children, a boy and two girls, only one of his daughters _Linda_ is still at home. He knew nothing of shifter/gifted/immortals or old gods. Charley was a simple man, who loved his family, his animals, and wished desperately he had been able to trade his life for his Allison’s.

She smiled and nodded eyes a trifle glazed. “Yes, it is very nice; of course I was hoping to hear you had some miracle litter I could buy.”

He laughed “While we do have some very nice litters, nothing takes the place of good hygiene in taking care of your animals.”

Olivia nods. “Well that is certainly true. I have everything else I need at home. Let’s jet!” She says out loud directing this last at Iris. “Good bye, sir. Have a lovely day.” She says waving at Charley as she leaves.

_Olivia! That was really dangerous! If he had been gifted, he would have caught you._ Iris yelps once they reach the street corner.

Olivia rubs her aching head “Stop! Just give me a moment. I need to restore my shields.” Olivia closes her eyes in concentration.

_Please don’t shield me out. You are the first person I have been able to talk to in weeks!_ The mouse squeaks from inside the cardboard box Olivia was carrying. Olivia sighs, but mentally indicates her agreement.

_Alright, that’s better._  Olivia turns the corner walking at a brisk pace. _Do you sense anyone, Iris?_ A mental indication of no/I don’t sense anyone/I’m still pissed at you, from Iris followed. _What about you mouse?_ Olivia directs this thought toward the shifter in the box.

Amusement radiates from the box. _I am inside a cardboard box, so…_

Olivia looks at the box a bit confused. _Yes, you are in a box, we will get you out of that box as soon as we are back to camp. Now can you sense anyone nearby?_

A feeling of puzzlement from the box’s occupant floods the area.   _Ah, no I can’t._

Olivia nods her head. _That’s good, neither can I, so away we go._

The trio, of cat, person, and box, fades into the shadows.

_What was that? What was that! Where are we! What just happened?_ Olivia looks at the box, that has a screaming mouse in it, then down at Iris (who is giving her such a look) and then around at where they are camped in a hidden alcove.

  _I just did the thing, where I scare people without meaning to. Didn’t I?_ She looks up at the sky, as if pondering the mysteries of the universe. _I should have explained what was going to happen even though it was completely obvious?_ Olivia looks down at Iris. _Because other people are not me, and it isn’t obvious, even though it really is?_ Iris continues to stare at Olivia, radiating expectation. Olivia then looks back at the box. _And I should apologize to the mouse for frightening her?_

Iris looks away from her. _Yes. That is about right._

Olivia looks at the box in her hands. _Miss Mouse? I am sorry if I frightened you. What I we just did that was shadow travel; it is one of my gifts. If you will calm down for a moment, we will go into the tent, and get you out of that box._ She explained. _Then you can tell me your name and where you are from, and we can figure out what to do next?_ She looked at Iris with a questioning expression on her face.

Iris sighs. _Yes, fine._ Olivia smiles with relief; having Iris upset with her is such a pain.

The squeaking sounds from the box taper off. _That would… be good?_ The sound of destressed breathing gradually becomes softer. _I’m_ _sorry for freaking out._ The mouse sounded rather sheepish for a moment. _My name is Charity Branbridge._

Olivia nods, at the box. _It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Branbridge. My name is Olivia Holmes. May we retire to my tent, where we can get comfortable?_

_Ah, yes that would be fine. Thank you. You can call me Charity, if you want to._ The mouse in a box says, somehow managing to give the impression of stammering though mind speech.

Olivia walks over to the Lavvu style tent, casually disabling and re-enabling, her temporary camp wards. _Then you may call me Olivia, and the cat my good miss, is Iris._ She said grandly. _Oh, and if you go out to potty, try to stay within about 40’ of the tent. The wards will trap you outside and get you lost if you go further, then I would have to track you down, and that would be bothersome._ Olivia says to Charity, as she ducks inside the tent.

In the tent it is quite dark, the only light coming in through the smoke hole. To counter the darkness Olivia pulses a burst of energy into the Witchlights that are hung around the tent walls, and the glass globes start glowing with a creamy white light. She settles on to the sleeping pallet to one side of the tent, carefully opening the box so as to not jar, or scare, Charity. Iris settles in on the other half of the pallet, purring with contentment. 

_So I think that our first order of business is to find out if I can undo whatever was done to you. I am not a shapeshifter, so I might not be able to._ Olivia holds up Charity at eye level. _That is if you are okay with me examining you? I promise I am a healer, and I will do my best._  

Charity looks at her for a long moment. _You’re not a shapeshifter? I thought you were a cat like Iris?_

Olivia shakes her head. _Nope; Iris is my friend, and closest companion, but we do not share a form. I cannot turn into a cat, nor, to the best of my knowledge, can she turn into a human._

Iris broadcasts amusement. _And why exactly would I want to be a human?_

Olivia looks at Iris sharply _Two words, Iris, Apposable Thumbs._

Iris makes a purring chuckling sound. _Touché._

_So you’re not human, and not a shapeshifter, are you a gifted?_ Charity timidly asks, fear lacing her mind voice, stabbing Olivia with tiny shards of mental ice.

Iris stops chortling, her earlier good humor fading. _Yes, she is indeed gifted, young lady._ Her mental tone turns chastising, and the audible purring stops. _She also is going out of her way to get you out of a bad situation, and has offered to try and undo the damage another dealt to you. Respect is warranted!_ Her tail thrashes down on the blankets, with an audible swoosh/thump.

_Iris. That is not necessary. She is correct I am gifted, and it was a gifted one who put her in this situation. Correct?_ Olivia looks at the gray and white mouse, shivering on her hand.

_Yeah, at least I think so._ Charity looks down at Olivia’s palm _. I just woke up somewhere strange in my mouse form. I had never transformed before, and was mixed in with a bunch of natural mice._

Olivia moved Charity closer to her face. _How old are you?_  

Charity looked up at her. _I’ll be nine in June. Why?_ Her mind voice is thick with questioning, her fear fading into a morass of complex emotions.

_Because it is part of a list of questions I need you to answer before I can help you_. Biting her lip Olivia decides against clarifying further. The little mouse didn’t need to know that being forced into form before she was ready made this much more difficult. _So, where are you from?_

_I’m from Denton, Texas! It’s kind of close to Dallas. I live on a farm with my whole family; we are part of the Dodd nest!_ Charity’s entire demeanor changed as she talked about her home, her fear fled leaving bouncing glee.

_Interesting; we are near Cotton Valley, Louisiana right now, only about 200 miles from Dallas, although we were in Minden when I found you._ Olivia hummed tunelessly for a moment, and then nodded her head decisively. _Yes, I think that will work. How does this sound as a plan Charity?_   She inquired. _I give you a check-up with my healing abilities and see if I can make it so you can go back into your human form. If I can, then good and we try to call your family._  

Charity looked up uncertainly, starting to shiver with fear. _What if you can’t fix it?_

_Oh, don’t worry! I am here to study advanced healing techniques with Healer Liddea of the Raime den._ Olivia smiles down at the shivering mouse. _If I can’t fix it then we will go and talk to her about it._ Carefully running one finger from the top of her head down her spine, she carefully strokes Charity until the shivering stops and mouse has relaxed. _Alright, let’s take a look at you._ Olivia whispers as she sinks into her healing sight.    

Each healer has their own interpretation of healing sight. While there were fundamental similarities when dealing with biology (a broken bone looks like a broken bone, a concussion looks like a concussion) how each healers brain processed the information is unique. In Olivia’s case she tended to see the powers shifters (and gifted) displayed as threads, normally a neat and orderly web, leading from the origin point, where the power started, to the world outside where the effects could be seen. When Olivia looked at Charity, what she saw looked like someone had slid their fingers into the mesh of the web, twisted, and pulled, breaking some of the strands and snarling others. What a mess, and Olivia doesn’t even begin to know how to fix it. She could probably force Charity back into her human form, but not having a detail idea of what her web looked like in both forms it would be far too easy for Olivia to destroy her ability to shift.

_So much for hoping whoever had done this, would do it cleanly._ Olivia’s mind voice was dark with anger at whomever had done this butchers job. _Let me contact my current teacher and see if she will help us._

Charity tiny body quivered _Do you think she might not?_

_I don’t see why she wouldn’t, and if for some reason she won’t. Well, I have had a number of teachers. I even know a clan of Bears that specializes in healing magic. We will find someone to help us, don’t worry about that._ Olivia smiles down at the mouse in her hand. _Iris, do you feel up to maintaining my shields while I talk to Healer Liddia?_

Iris stands up, and moves to sit against Olivia’s side. _I don’t think that will be a problem._

Charity cocks her tiny head quizzically. _You have problems shielding, but you seem like such a strong telepath?_ She says shaking her head. _You mind speak almost all the time, why do you do that anyway?_

Iris radiates amusement as she answers the question directed at Olivia. _Olivia’s shields are quite good for about 50 yards; but they only have two settings for more distant communication, up or off! We don’t want to advertise our presence or your predicament, so I will be managing her shields for this conversation._ Iris’s amusement redoubles, as she starts purring loudly. _As to your second question, it is very simple, if she doesn’t mind speak exclusively to me she tends to talk out loud; even when we are around humans. So to prevent people from thinking she is crazy she uses mind speech exclusively when talking to anyone in animal form._

_Ready?_ Olivia says. Iris indicates her agreement, and Olivia starts reaching out to Healer Liddia. Upon being welcomed into her teacher’s outer thoughts, Olivia wastes no time, pulling her closer, and sharing the day’s events.

Healer Liddia’s mind becomes crisp with anger. _Pack up your camp, and bring the nestling here. While you are packing, I will contact the Den in Dallas. You will be spending the night, possibly more here. It is unsafe to be out if there is a rogue gifted about._ Her tone was one that brooked no arguments. _I will help the nestling; you were wise to seek out help when you found something beyond your abilities. I will see you when you get here._

Olivia reels back as the connation is suddenly let severed from the far side. “I hate it when people do that!” Olivia exclaims aloud.

Shaking off the slightly stunned feeling, Olivia looks at Charity. _Well, my teacher wants us to pack up camp quickly and scamper over there; she is worried about us being in the open, but good news she said she could help you. So how do you feel about riding in my pocket?_

_That would be fine, I guess, I have never ridden in a pocket before._ Charity replied.

Olivia puts Charity in her cardigan pocket, while setting about breaking down camp. After packing the contents of the tent into her patchwork backpack, she exited the tent with a sigh. Walking backwards around the outside of the tent, every full circle seemed to shrink the tent more, until after several revolutions the Lavvu (a Sami tent that looks a bit like a wide squat tepee) had shrunk down to about knee high.

_It is much easier to take down a tent if it is smaller then you!_ She informed Charity, while moving to pack up the tent. Charity for her part sat stunned silent watching from her vantage point in the cardigan pocket, as Olivia proceeded to pack the tent (with its poles) into the patchwork backpack propped open at her feet.

Olivia nods. _Just one last thing to do and we will be on our way._ She says, as she makes a gathering gesture with her hands and dozens of crystals of varying shades, ranging in size between her thumb and her palm, come flying towards her, changing direction midair to funnel into her backpack. She leans down and closes the bag, throwing it on to her back with a sigh. _Well that’s that, you ready to go Charity? Iris?_

“Charity?” I asked if you were ready to go.” Olivia’s tone turned expecting.

_I think she has passed out, Livia._ Iris walks over and stands up on her hind legs to look into Olivia pocket.

_That is odd! Why would she have passed out? I don’t think I missed anything that would make her pass out._ Olivia states sounding puzzled. _And don’t call me that!_

_Livia, it’s a nickname. She probably passed from the surprise of you shrinking the tent._

_My name does not nick! And how else would I fit the tent into the backpack?_ Olivia returns sounding exasperated.

_You woul... never mind. We should go._ Iris replies.

With that both girl and cat seem to fade into the shadows.

Only to return to reality at the edge of the Raime den compound finding, to her surprise, her current teacher Healer Liddia waiting with barely veiled upset. “Good. You’re here, you brought the nestling?”

“Yes. Here she is.” Olivia replies drawing Charity out of her pocket, choosing to forgo the formality preferred by the cobras, in favor of expediency between healers.

“You didn’t tell me she was unconscious!” Liddia exclaimed taking the mouse from her, and doing a brief scan, as they headed to the main house.

“She wasn’t until just before we traveled here. I got finished packing up camp; found she was unconscious, but not apparently harmed, and decided that bringing her here to examine would work just as well.” Olivia looks up a little sheepishly, as Liddia gestured her into the house. “She also didn’t take to the traveling too well earlier, so I thought that it might be easier on her if I didn’t wake her first.”

Iris chirped in amusement. _Well warning her about the shadow travel first would have helped, that said, she really did over react._ She says, while they all walk into the front room of the house.

Liddia, snickers at Iris’s comment. “You didn’t mention anything before traveling, really? What were you thinking?” She comments before becoming engrossed in returning Charity to her human form.

 “I was thinking that I wanted to get off that street as quickly as possible, all things considered.” Olivia says, to the room.

The Raime Den Elder walks into the room. “A reasonable response given the situation as I understand it.”

Olivia bows (out-den to Elder). “Greetings Elder Ramona, may the shadows veil you.” Giving the Elder the shortest polite greeting available. “Any news on the situation in Dallas?”

“Yes, there is good news. The situation has already been resolved, by a human Tracker of all things, working with some cobra Tracker trainees.” The Elder replied, sounding torn between being amused, and shocked. “Apparently, your mouse here was one of the last they didn’t know the whereabouts of.”

“Well that is good news. What would you li..” Olivia cut off when she was slammed into by a small but human shaped 8 year old girl, who smelled both ecstatic, and terrified.

“I’m fixed, I’m me!” _Their snakes Olivia!_ Charity’s mind speech quivered with delight in her form, and fear of the cobras.

 “Yes, Healer Liddia is the one who fixed you.” Olivia says, gesturing toward the healer. “Elder Romona and Healer Liddia of the Raime Den, may I introduce you to Charity Branbridge of the Dodd Nest.”

Charity fear grew stronger as she stammered “Good Evening, thank you for helping me.” She then hid behind Olivia baring her face into Olivia’s back.

Olivia looking confused opened her mouth to speak when Liddia’s mind voice washed over her, on a private link. _Many shifters are scared of us, but mice in particular find us terrifying. Do you think you could use your traveling ability to take her back home? I think it would be the wisest course of action at this point._

Olivia nodded her understanding while pulling her bag around so she could pull out one of her enchanted plushies. Olivia turns around and holds out the handmade plush to Charity. “This is Basil, he is a magical cat. I would like you to keep him with you. Just until you find someone you feel needs him more.”

Charity takes the plushy cat and hugs it to her chest. The fear scent in the room immediately decreasing to tolerable levels as the plushy’s enchantments to, soothe, heal, and protect, set to work. “Thank you. I will take very good care of him.”   

Liddia smiles in relief at the lessoning of the tension in the room. _In other news, my cousin Himiko has gotten back to me, you are welcome go and train with her and her kin in Kyoto._ Liddia implants all the necessary information about her cousin and kin in Olivia’s memory. _They will be waiting for you to call them for a pick up. May I suggest taking a plane leaving from Dallas International Airport, rather than using your traveling? It is a great deal of distance, and you will want to be in the country legally._

_Understood._  Olivia bows to Elder Romona (out-den to Elder), and Healer Liddia (student to teacher). “Thank you for your hospitality. May the Shadow Mistress bring you good fortune.”

_Be well! I look forward to hearing about your further travels. Do e-mail me if I may be of help to you._ Healer Liddia bowed (teacher to student).

Elder Romona nods her head. _Farewell._

Olivia held out her hand to Charity “Can you picture your home for me?” Olivia asked. Charity taking her hand, nods. “Now we are going to travel, just like before, but I am taking you home, is that okay?” Charity nods again, very firmly.

Purring loudly, leaning her weight onto Olivia’s leg, Iris’s amusement practically crackling off of her.

Olivia looks down at Iris. _Why are you so smug?_ In Olivia’s experience a smug Iris is never a good thing.

_Oh, nothing much. Just you never did buy that cat food._ Iris chortles. 

Both girls and cat fade from view.


End file.
